I See Fire
by nativedoll16
Summary: What if the mark was transported from Dean to someone else? What if this person with the mark is connected to him somehow? What will happen if the darkness is unleashed? What does this mean for the fate of mankind? Read and find out!


I See Fire Supernatural Fanfic

Dean POV:

I took a sip of my beer and sat down on the couch with a large pizza in my free hand.

Sam sat down at the table across from the couch reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

Johnnie Cash's song Ring of Fire played on my new record player, and I propped my feet up on the nightstand.

"Dean have you read this new story in the paper?" Sam said.  
"No. Should I?" I said taking another swig of beer.

"Well yeah. It says that a massacre occurred at Jackson State University in Jackson, Mississippi. Apparently, all of the students and teachers that were killed were beheaded and then burned alive. Two hundred and fifty people were killed in the Math building at the University. The student behind the murders has not been found, and there is an ongoing investigation."

I got up from the couch. "You think something supernatural is behind this." I said sitting my beer on the table.

"Sounds like another crazy kid going on a rampage because they were bullied." I said.

"Or it could be someone else with the mark. After Cas got rid of the demon part of you, the mark disappeared. Cas said it must have been transported to someone else, and soon after that the blade disappeared."

"And you think this unidentified person has the mark?" I said.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of my cell phone ringing.

"Give me a minute." I said picking up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello is this Dean Winchester?" An old, frail lady replied.

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"Oh, thank god it's you. I was worried for a moment. This is Audrey Robinson, Cassie Robinson's mother. I have some bad news to share with you Dean." She said and I could hear her voice cracking.

"Cassie's dead." She said and I dropped the phone on the floor.

"What is it?" Sam said on edge.

"Looks like we're headed to Mississippi." I said.

Eve Robinson POV:

"So I thought that there were four horsemen, and one in particular represents famine. Why do you crave junk food so much?"

I said offering him cheese pizza cone. "Well when your only job is taking away willing and unwilling souls, you tend to indulge in simple guilty pleasures."

"You sound so gay saying that." I said and there was a dead silence between us.

"Not that there is anything wrong with gay people." I said wanting to change the subject.

"Why am I here? I assume you did not summon me to discuss my dietary needs." Death said and I smiled lightly.

"Well, on a good day I would have, but I am sure you know that already. Anyway, I need your help getting rid of the mark." I said ready to cut to the chase.

"You seem to be operating fine with it." Death replied and I nodded.

"I know right. I always have amazing self –control, but I don't know something happened to me today. Something that I am really not proud of. In the past, I would have cried myself to sleep over this, and now I find myself not really caring. It scares me, and I don't scare easily." I said feeling void of emotion.

"One of the seven deadly sins. What? Pride. You let pride get the best of you, and it destroyed your so called perfect self- control."

"I didn't even know pride was one of the seven deadly sins. And I study the Bible." I said feeling foolish.

"What a tragedy." Death replied dryly.

I placed the pizza cone on a plate and pushed the plate towards Death. I grabbed a fork and placed it on the plate.  
"It doesn't matter. Just tell me how to get rid of this mark, so my life can go back to being semi-normal." I said feeling exhausted.

"You tell me. I am sure you're aware that before humanity was created there was darkness. To prevent from corrupting God's new creations, God decided not to kill the darkness but to lock it away in a place of torment. The mark that your wear on your skin was used as a seal to lock away the darkness."

"So you're saying that I am the key to opening up the gates of Hell. If I get rid of the mark, the darkness will be unleashed into the world. I remember reading something similar about this in Revelation." I said collecting my thoughts.

"Once the fifth trumpet sounds the gates of the underworld will be opened and the smoke from the abyss will darken the sun and the sky. The darkness will rise from the ground and place havoc on everyone who does not wear the mark of God. The nonbelievers will seek you, but they will not find death. This torment on earth will occur for five months." I said I could feel myself sinking in my chair.

"You have done your research."

"Always." I replied simply.

Death gazed at the mark on my arm. "There are two ways to get rid of the mark. First, you can pass the mark on to someone else."

"No. I would rather for the darkness to kill all of the evil people in this world than have another evil person killing the innocent." I said feeling anxious.

"What is the second option?"

"The final option is for you to do the impossible."

"At this point, nothing is impossible." I stated eyeing Death.

I was preparing myself for the worst.

"You must kill someone you love." Death said and I could hear my heart pounding through my chest.  
"I love everyone." I said knowing that I did not sound sincere.

"Then choose who you love most." Death spat rising from the table in the diner.

"I see you need some time to think, so I'll give you an hour to complete the task. Otherwise, I will not remove the mark.

Death disappeared out of the Jackson, Mississippi diner, and I was left to wallow in my own misery.

AN: I am sorry if Sam and Dean were OOC. I am going to be honest and say that I am not a big Supernatural fan. I watch the show with my older sister and now my mother is trying to watch the show. I have nothing against the show at all. I hope it lasts many more years. Anyway, I have a ton of stories that I need to write, so if I do not receive any feedback at all on this, I will not waste my time writing it. If I update this, it may take some time as well. Thanks for reading .


End file.
